


The Meaning Of A Name

by coolgirl3890



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Fluff, Interesting NPCs Mod, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolgirl3890/pseuds/coolgirl3890
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rumarin finally finds out what his name really means in the old Aldmeri. Done for s-wit on Tumblr for a Secret Santa exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meaning Of A Name

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't my best work since I kinda rushed it when the file was corrupted so I had to rewrite it from start. Mostly just a stupid, little fluff piece between the Dragonborn and his husband Rumarin.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 

 

"Reemus"

 

Ignore him, thought said Argonian.

 

"Reeeeemus"

 

No, Reemus was not going to give in this his husband’s taunts. He was the Dragonborn and the Archmage of Winterhold. He had responsibilities, Rumarin could wait.

 

"Reeeeeeeeeeemus~"

 

Reemus was able to successfully ignore the High Elf this time. That is, until Rumarin threw his boot at the Dragonborn’s head. Having enough, he spun around from his work desk to finally answer him.

 

"WHAT?"

 

Rumarin was sprawled across the bed in the Archmage Quarters at the College. He was in a "come hither" pose and not wearing a shirt, an obvious attempt to get his husband to bed. The facetious elf had no look of guilt from interrupting his partner’s work. Instead, a smug grin was present from being able to get the Argonian’s attention.

 

"Come to bed with me~"

 

"No, I have work to do" Reemus replied bluntly.

 

"But you’ve been working all day on those papers. Surely you can leave them for an hour or two to shag your loving husband"

 

Reemus sighed. “Out of every Man,Mer, or Beast in Skyrim, I was possessed to marry this idiot”

 

"But I’m your idiot"Rumarin said, holding up his hand with the wedding ring on it."Foreeeevvvvvveeeeeer"

 

Reemus tried to look angry at Rumarin but couldn’t resist chuckling at the elf’s comment.

 

"Seriously Rumarin, I have to fill out these papers. If you stop interrupting, I can get these done sooner"

 

Reemus turned back to his work. He heard Rumarin get up from bed and felt warm arms draped around his shoulders. Reemus could feel the body heat emitting from Rumarin’s bare chest through his robes.

 

"You know me, I have the attention span of a fly. What am I going to do while you work?"

 

"I don’t know, this room has a lot of things for you to do. Why not go over to the alchemy table and make a potion?"

 

Rumarin groaned. “But that takes effort and I despise effort. I only put effort into sex or finding gold”

 

"Or annoying me?"

 

"Yes"

 

Rumarin was quickly turning into an annoying puppy that Reemus couldn’t get rid of.

 

"There’s an entire library downstairs at your disposal. Read a book or study a new spell"

 

Rumarin groaned even louder. “Boooooooring”

 

"Rumarin" Reemus growled.

 

"Fine, fine I’ll go downstairs and do something" Rumarin said in an defensive tone. "I might as well find out what my name really does mean in the old Altmeri. I was always curious about that".

 

Rumarin started to walk out of the bed room. Reemus sighed in relieve that he could finally get some peace and quiet but then he remembered something.

 

"FOR MARA’S SAKE PUT A SHIRT ON!"

 

Rumarin grumbled something ineligible and briefly walked back into the room to retrieve a crumbled shirt on the floor before walking out again.

**… … … … … … …**

 

 

His hand was cramped from the excessive writing but Reemus was nearly done. Despite his blurred vision from trying to read the tiny print and his weary hand, he was nearly done. Just one more paper that just needed one more signature and the work will be fin-

 

The sound of a heavy door slamming against the wall startled Reemus so much, his quill made a jagged line across the parchment. Rumarin had returned, Reemus thought angrily. Only he would make such an obnoxious entrance.

 

"Fuck Rumarin, you scared me. Now my parchment is ruined"

 

He waited for a response, but all he got was hysterical laughing. Reemus turned his gaze to Rumarin. He was laughing so hard his entire body was shaking and he kept gasping for air. In his hand was a clutched piece of parchment.

 

"Rumarin whats gotten into you?"

 

Rumarin staggered towards the desk and slammed his notes on it.

 

"I-I found out what my n-name means. Oh Gods bless my parents for randomly picking out this name. Read it, read it!"

 

Reemus picked up Rumarin’s notes to decipher his husband’s scribbles. There were ink spots blotting parts of it. It was slightly crumbled from the mistreatment of it.

 

_Marin- Ancient Altmeri for “To be married” or “To be spouse of”. Women tend to add this along with their first name to indict that they are taken_

_Ru (Note to self, apparently not the flower Rue because that would be ridiculous. Or rue as in regret since I'm nothing but sunshine.)- An abbreviation of the word “Rugemyin” which roughly translates to “Great hero” or “Brave warrior”_

_Conclusion- My name means….. “Married to great hero”._

 

The notes were cut off from there. The “Great Hero’s” eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Was Rumarin joking with him? Did his parents purposely choose this name? Or was it just a hilarious coincidence? Either way, Rumarin was slowly dying from the lack of air from all his laughing. Reemus started to join him, starting off as a low throaty chuckle then eventually a full on gut-busting laughter.

 

"By the Hist! Please tell me you’re serious! Just like it was my destiny to save Thedas, it was your’s to marry me!"

 

Rumarin was starting to calm down enough to respond. There were visible tears in his eyes.

 

"I-I was right. I really am meant to be your idiot forever"

 

The comment sent the two into another roar of laughter. It didn’t die down until three whole minutes later. Reemus pulled his husband towards him and gave a peck on the cheek.

 

"Well lets not argue with fate. I think its about time we let Nirn witness that we are truly meant to be"

 

Rumarin gave a cheeky smile. The lovers walked to the bed and made love for the rest of the evening. That day, the students of Winterhold, could have swore they heard unnaturally loud hysterical laughter coming for the top floor, followed by loud moans.


End file.
